Beauty From Pain
by Deb0610
Summary: Gabriella walked through the empty schoolhalls to her locker. There was no one else at school, except for the basketball team. Boy, was she wrong." Contains sexual references. Rated T to be safe. Troyella! Songfic: Superchick- Beauty From Pain, One-Shot!


**Hey!  
I listened to this song, and this idea came into my mind. It contains some sexual references, so if you're not interested in that, don't read it!  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the prick who does this!  
****  
Enjoy!!**

Gabriella Montez walked through the empty schoolhalls. The only other people that were still in school was the basketball team, or so she thought. Gabriella had to do some practical work for her physics project. She was going to do it with Taylor, but she was called in sick today.

On the way to her locker, she thought she heard some footsteps behind her, so she looked around to find nothing. 'Don't be stupid, no one's here except for the basketball team and they are in the gym practising' Gabriella told herself in her mind. If only it was true…

Just when she was 5 feet away from her locker, someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against a wall.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then t__he darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
_

"Alone at last!" Samuel said, while holding his firm grip on Gabriella's wrists and pressing them above her head against the wall. He bent down and planted a rough kiss on her neck. "Wha..What do yo..you want?" Gabriella asked, terrified as hell. "Oh, I just want your body moving against mine." Samuel told her, looking her straight in the eye with a disgusting smirk on his face.

Samuel always had a crush on Gabriella, and everyone knew that. He's had one since the day she set foot in East High School. Samuel was captain of the soccer team, which wasn't as popular as the basketball team. Samuel hated Troy for that, but he also hated Troy because he was very close with Gabriella. Whenever he came near Gabriella, Troy had a protective eye on her so he couldn't do anything to her.

Samuel had a reputation. He'd date a girl who he knew of was still a virgin, take her virginity, dump her and embarrass her in front of the whole school. And Troy couldn't let that happen to her, not his Gabriella.

"No, please, no!" Gabriella said, and began her struggle. It was no use, he was way too strong for her. "Please stop!!" She screamed as he started to unbutton her blouse, or more like pulling the blouse apart. Gabriella started to struggle more, again with no use at all, and screamed very loud "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!!" Samuel just laughed at this. "That won't work, 'cause no one is here." "Ha! You forgot about the basketball team, they have practise right now!" Gabriella told him, with a boost of selfasteam. "No, the coach cancelled it, because of their big test tomorrow" Samuel said, with a big smirk on his face.

Gabriella's selfasteam was gone within the second she heard that and let it all just happen to her, because she knew she had no chance of fighting him off. Then and there, she was raped…

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran li__ke sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
_

When he was finished, he just dressed himself again and walked away. Gabriella just crawled to the wall and sat against it, hugging her knees. She felt very cold, but everytime she rubbed her arms to warm herself up, she just kept on getting colder and colder. Tears sprung from her eyes when she realized what just happened. It kept on repeating inside her head, everything that just happened. After half an hour of sitting like that, staring at the spot where she lay when it all happened, she slowly got up and started to dress herself.

When she was finally dressed, she walked to the gym, just in hope to find someone still there. She wanted to be near someone she trusted, like Troy. When she got there, she found Samuel was right. No one was at the gym, not even Troy and Chad just shooting hoops for no reason. She looked down and her tears fell to the ground. She fell to the floor and started crying heavily. What was she gonna do now? She didn't dare to tell anyone, let alone her mother. If she found out, they would move this instant. Then she would never see her friends again. After all, this was the only place she actually ever made friends. And most of all, she couldn't live without seeing Troy. Her best friend, and also her secret crush. Then again, her mother was supposed to go on another business trip this evening and would be busy with packing. No, she was determined not to tell her mother. She slowly got up and made her way to the door of the school. Once she was outside, she started running and running, with no idea where to go to. Suddenly she stopped in front of a house. She looked up not to see her own house, but Taylor's.

_  
After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I__'ve cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain  
_

Gabriella walked up to the door and took a deep breath. 'You can do this!' she told herself. With a trembling hand she pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened. "Gabby!! How are you doing, honey?" Taylor asked once she saw who stood outside their door. When Gabriella saw Taylor standing there with a smile on her face, she couldn't take it anymore. She broke down in tears. Taylor immediately engulfed her in a hug, "Honey, what's wrong? Has anything happened?" Gabriella couldn't say a word because of all the crying.

Taylor brought her in and sat her down in the living room, where Taylor's mother, Joyce, was at the moment as well. When Ms. McKessie saw her, she immediately stood up and asked "Gabriella! What's wrong?!" Now Gabriella moved from Taylor to Joyce and hugged her tightly while still sobbing. Gabriella saw Taylor's mother as her own mom, because she was a lot at the McKessie residence and because her own mother was often away on business trips. When her own mom was out of town, she was always allowed to sleep over, even on school nights. Joyce thought of Gabriella as a second daughter. She was very close with her and Gabriella told her everything.

When the sobbing turned into sniffles, Taylor carefully asked her again "Honey, what got you this upset?" Gabriella took a deep breath and thought about telling them. 'If I tell them, my mom will find out as well and I have to go through all the painful memories again. But If I don't tell them, I'll keep it bottled up inside and that won't help me either. I guess it's better for me that I tell them.' "Okay, I'll tell what's wrong" Gabriella spoke and softly and slowly began to tell her story:

"When I was finished with my practical work for my physics project, I walked to my locker. When I was nearly there, Samuel appeared out of nowhere and threw me against a wall. Then he... he...", Gabriella started to sob, "he… raped me…" After these words, Gabriella broke down crying again. Both Taylor and her mother sat there with shocked faces, and also a tear in their eyes. Taylor hugged Gabriella again, while crying herself. Joyce just sat there on the sofa, staring in front of her. In an emotionless voice she spoke "We have to go to the police. We have to report this and get that ass in prison for what he did to you." Joyce slowly looked up from the ground to see in what state Gabriella was. She then enveloped the two girls in a huge comforting hug.

That night, Joyce made a phone call to Ms Montez, who was already at her destination to tell her what happened. Ms Montez was very shocked and also crying, not only because of what happened but also because she couldn't be there for her little girl. She asked Joyce if she could take care of it all and told her that she'll call Gabby the next day. After the phone call, Joyce brought Gabriella and Taylor to the police station and told them everything that happened.

After they reported this, they were told to go to the hospital for a rape kit. Gabriella went through this whole thing with a blank mind and just let it all happen to her. As soon as they got home, Gabriella went to bed.

_  
My whole world__ is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
_

The next day Gabriella and Taylor went to school. When Ms Montez called her this morning, she insisted that she'd stay home and recover from the shock and stuff, and although she absolutely didn't feel like going to school, Gabriella just wanted to live her life and never think about it again.

"Gabriella, are you sure you don't want to tell the principle about what happened? I'm sure they'll understand that you don't want to go to school today." Taylor tried to convince Gabriella. "No, I'll be fine." They walked to Taylor's locker and Taylor then walked to Gabriella's, while Gabriella stayed at Taylor's, so she wouldn't have to go to the place where it all happened. Then when someone grabbed her from behind, she got a flashback to yesterday. That was how Samuel slammed her against the wall. Gabriella started screaming "NOO!! Let me go! Please!! Let me go!!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Gabriella, chill, it's just me!" She then turned around to come eye to eye with Troy.

"Nothing to see here people, just keep walking!" Sharpay said when she came to check on Gabriella. Taylor phoned her last night when Gabby was asleep and told her everything that had happened. Sharpay was shocked, and even cried a little when she found out. Taylor told Gabriella this morning that Sharpay knew about it as well.

Gabriella looked at Troy with glossy eyes. "Hey, Brie, what's wrong" Troy asked. He was trying to give her a hug when he saw fear flash through her eyes. Then Gabriella ran away, only straight in the arms of Taylor, who hugged her. "Okay, what happened here?" Troy asked no one in particular. However, he never got an answer, because Sharpay walked over to Taylor and Gabriella. Troy just dropped the subject and walked to Chad.

Once Troy was gone, Gabriella started talking. "I can't do this, I'm even scared of Troy!" "Sweetie, I suggest we bring you to the principle, tell him everything and then you can go home and just rest." Sharpay told her. "Only if you two go with me to Mr. Matsui…" The girls agreed and went with her. They told him everything and he let Gabriella go home.

After school, someone rang the doorbell at the McKessie residence. 'It's half past 3, who could that be? Joyce won't be back from work till 6, and Taylor has decathlon practise till 5.' Gabriella paused the movie and moved to open the door. When she opened it, she saw none other than Troy Bolton. "Okay, Gabriella, I want to know what happened! First I somehow scare the hell out of you, then the girls take you to the principle and then you disappear from school and I hear that you're at home." Troy said while stepping in the house.

Gabriella sat on the couch and looked down while tears started to form in her eyes. Troy sat down next to her and saw the sad look on Gabriella's face. "Brie, please tell me what happened, maybe I can help and beat up the dude who hurt you." Troy said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Boy oh boy, was he wrong to choose that joke! Gabriella started crying heavily once those words left his mouth. No matter how much she wiped the tears away, they kept on coming. Meanwhile, Troy thought about what he said and compared his words to Gabriella's reaction. His eyes widened when he came to his conclusion, 'some guy hurt my Brie!' Troy thought.

Like she could read his mind she spoke softly, but loud enough for Troy to hear "It was Samuel… He, he raped me…" and when she looked up, she saw Troy's normally bright blue eyes were now turned into stone grey. That only happened when he's really, really pissed. Gabriella sobbed once again and Troy turned his head to Gabby. "Oh Brie, I'm so sorry that I let him hurt you!" and Gabriella turned her body to him and hugged him. When she did that, Troy let four words slip from his lips. "Brie, I love you…" Gabriella pulled back from the hug and looked at him with a shocked face. "You mean as a friend, right?" She said, sounding a slightly disappointed. "No, I mean I love you as in how a boyfriend loves his girlfriend." Troy searched for some answer in her eyes, but couldn't find anything. "You know, you've had enough on your mind, I'll just—" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips on his own. They shared a passionate kiss, which showed one another how they felt about the other.

_And though __I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

When they pulled back, they smiled at each other.

"Troy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too…" Gabriella told him with a small smile on her face.

Troy smiled and kissed her once more. When they pulled back they just hold each other.

"Brie, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked, with hopeful eyes.  
"Of course I do!" Gabriella said, while smiling.

They hugged each other again, and Troy told her:

"Brie, it'll be okay, I promise you there will be a dawn!" And he kissed the top of her head. "I hope so, but this is a start" Gabriella replied and she pulled back and kissed him.

_  
Here I__ am, at the end of me  
Tryin' to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn  
_

That Friday, there was a party to celebrate a big victory from the Wildcats. Every student on EHS knew that 'Troyella' existed. Taylor and Sharpay couldn't be happier for her, she sure could use some happiness in her life right now. Still, the only friends who knew about the whole accident were Troy, Taylor and Sharpay. Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha had no clue whatsoever. And neither did the whole school. Mr. Matsui made her a promise when she told him: he wouldn't let the school know until she was ready.

Troy and Gabriella walked through the crowd, trying to find their friends. Even though every normal student gave Gabriella happy looks because she was with Troy now, the cheerleaders gave her the coldest glares you can imagine. "Don't worry babe, they won't hurt you because I won't let them!" Troy told her, sensing she felt very uncomfortable by all those glares. Gabriella smiled and Troy gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

After walking through the entire house, they finally found their friends somewhere near the kitchen. "Brie, what would you like to drink?" Troy asked her while putting his hand on her lower back and leaning in so she could hear him and he could hear her. "An Iced tea would be great, thanks hun" Gabriella answered, talking into his ear because the music was very loud. "I'll be right back" Troy gave her a kiss on her temple and walked away, to the kitchen.

"You really like him don't cha?" Taylor asked her. "I don't just like him, I love him. And he loves me too!" Gabriella told her friends, smiling from ear to ear. Sharpay pulled her hand and shouted "Come on girls, let's go dancing!"

When they found a spot to dance, Chad danced with Taylor, Zeke with Sharpay, Kelsi with Jason and Ryan with Martha. Troy still wasn't back yet, Gabriella just figured it was very busy in the kitchen. She walked over to Taylor and Chad and shouted over the music "I'm gonna go find Troy! If he comes here, tell him I'll be in the kitchen!". Taylor and Chad both just gave her a simple nod, showing her that they heard her. Gabriella started her way towards the kitchen.

Halfway, she ran in to someone. "Oh, I'm sorry" Gabriella said, and then looked up. She saw a familiar face that she hoped never to see again in her whole life. "Well well, we meet again. Enjoying the party? How about we just forget about Bolton and go upstairs to have some more fun." Samuel said, smirking. Gabriella first looked at him with scared eyes, but got a boost of confidence when she saw Troy coming their way in the corner of her eye, though he seemed oblivious to the situation. Suddenly, you could hear a very loud smack, in between two songs, so it was very silent. Everyone turned their heads to where the sound had come from. Only to see that Samuel had his hand on his cheek that was still stinging from the hard slap Gabriella gave him. "How dare you say something like that! You're disgusting, you know that! Thanks to you, I even got scared of my boyfriend! I can't believe you can even live with yourself after what you did!" Gabriella screamed, letting out all the anger that she built up against him since his actions. Samuel's smirk was replaced with a confused face.

As soon as the smack was heard, Troy looked up, just like everybody else. When he saw Samuel in front of Gabriella, his grip on the drinks he just got, got a lot stronger. Anger flashed through his eyes. He was about to approach them when Gabby started her speech. He slowly walked towards them, but making sure neither of the two saw him. Someone had turned the music down so that everyone could follow this rather interesting conversation because no one – except for her three friends - had any idea what it was about.

Suddenly, Gabriella started to speak a lot softer, so only the surrounding people could hear. Gabby's friends had surrounded them, so no strangers heard her say the next thing.

"But you know what? In some very strange way, You've brought beauty from the pain you put me through. Thanks to your stupid actions, Troy confessed his feelings to me and I confessed mine to him. You have no idea how much I hate you, but something inside me makes me want to say 'thank you' for that."

After this small speech, there was a very small smile visible on Sharpay, Taylor and Troy's face. Then, the volume and anger returned in Gabriella's voice.

"Now, if you don't disappear very soon, I'll kick you in the nuts so hard, that you'll never be able to live after your reputation again!!" Gabriella finally spoke, with a dangerously low voice.

Just when Samuel started to walk away, his face met with a fist. "And that's for hurting my Brie!" Troy said, before hugging Gabriella tightly. "I am so, so proud of you for standing up to him!" Troy kissed her tenderly on the lips. Just after Samuel was up on his feet again, two people burst through the door. The music was turned down once everyone saw that they were two cops. "You can continue with your party. We are here to arrest Samuel James Collins for the rape of Gabriella Montez"

__

After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I

_'ve cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain  
_

* * *

**So, you like? You hate? You love? Please tell me!!  
And also, tell me If I should turn this into a small story or something... Because I left kind of an open ending, so I could always turn it into more than a One-Shot. Anyways, thanx for reading, and please Review!!**


End file.
